Hiro's Movie Plan
by beluga617
Summary: Hiro has a plan to get closer to GoGo. Watch a scary movie.


Hiro had been sitting in it bed, as he thought about what he could do to get closer to GoGo. He had a few papers acrost his bed, each with a different plan, and he closed his eyes, and started moving each one, acrost the bed in front of him, until he stopped at one. The one he stopped at seemed pretty reasonable, and would show off how (Un)manly he was, the scary movie plan. Ask her if she wanted to see a scary, simple, easy, and he's watched plenty of movies before, and saw creepy things, he almost had the mindset of a hardened criminal.

/Almost/.

GoGo, had been downstairs, and heard steps coming from the stairs above, it was probably Hiro she'd guessed. Everyone else had been out, doing this or that. GoGo had opened her mouth to tell him that, but had been oddly interrupted by the smaller boy. "So, do you like scary movies?" GoGo curled her lips slightly, and unnoticeably, this /was/ odd. "I was thinking maybe we could watch one, if you want to?" Hiro had waited a bit for a response from the beauty that was GoGo Tomago.

"Sure, but I only watch hardcore stuff, not your PG child garbage, like whatever it is you watch" She smiled, she expected Hiro to back off with that line, but she got the opposite somehow.

"I'm a man, a little movie wouldn't bother me," He tried to show off his muscles to prove he was a man, but ended up quietly hurting himself. "So what're we watching?"

GoGo leaned into the couch deciding something that even made her uncomfortable (not that much did, mind you) "Hmm, what is a good movie... I wonder?"

"Well, I was thinking this..." Hiro had showed her the cover of a movie called "Yeti: A Gay Love Story". GoGo looked at him, this was one that actually did scare her, or at least the ending did, though she tried not to let that show.

"Well fine, it isn't PG, so put it in the DVD player," She said lazily, while adjusting her body so Hiro could sit on the couch.

"Alrighty!" Hiro exclaimed, as he moved across the room and put the movie in, and set up the TV to put on the DVD.

He moved to the couch, as the the advertisements played, GoGo asked Hiro a question about the movie. "So what do you think this movies about?"

"I dunno, probably a yeti or group of yetis that are homosexual" He actually hadn't done any research. He just looked up horror movies that aren't that scary, and this one popped up. The movie started, and a man was being put over a T shaped piece of wood, and tied to it by a group of people, and a man, in an obvious yeti costume came out of the woods, and starting doing what gay yetis do to men bent over.

The lady, laughed, the "man" got the heebie jeebies. GoGo noticed this, "Are you scared /yeti/, Hiro? Are you not the man you claimed you were?"

Hiro got really red, and embarrassed. "N-no, I am not scared" GoGo rolled her eyes at this, knowing this was not at all the truth.

The movie continued for a bit, until they got to the Tentacle boy house. They both laughed, knowing about the stuff people animate with tentacles. Hiro did move a tiny bit closer to GoGo, but it wasn't close enough to him until at least his elbow was touching her. The characters were in the basement, with tentacle boy, and his owners, Hiro jumped a bit when it showed the masks, GoGo Smiled, it /might've/ just been cute to her seeing cower.

The movie was now at the point were one of the characters was running near naked through the woods, Hiro was a bit cautious, like whatever's chasing the character will jump out and get him. Boom, a gunshot. This startled Hiro a lot, and he jumped a bit, and started leaning onto GoGo, who pushed him off with her elbow, she looked upset to him, but after knowing his eyes were back on the screen she smiled.

The movie moved on and on, each little point there were laughs for both of them the "man" moved closer to the lady, and each jump scare he got back on the opposite side of the couch, and received a stern look. It was near the end now. The people are fighting it out, and Hiro and GoGo are entertained by this, considering the scene is so fake, and it's nothing like what they've experienced.

The battle finished, and the gay yeti had been shot, but GoGo, knew the thing that scared her was coming up, she worried about how Hiro would act if she held onto him and started crying, it was that scary to her. She knew this shouldn't scare her as much as it did, it was just used for comedy.

The line that scared her began. "Maybe, but maybe not, we'll have to find out soon enough..." the camera moved to the man's stomach as he patted it, implying that he could be pregnant. The larger woman, gasped, and breathed out, and leaned onto the smaller, and very surprised boy, and wrapped her arms around him. This had been the first real time GoGo had touched him, and he hadn't prepared himself for it.

His face was really red, and he awkwardly moved his arm around her, and leaned onto the arm of the couch, as GoGo kept trying to push her face into a spot between his shoulder and chest. He finally thought it was a good idea to ask her if she was fine. "A-are you scared?" This had concerned him a lot, he had never seen her like this, and as much as he liked, no, loved it, it was terrifying to him.

She responded, in a very whiny, and slightly scared voice, that isn't something she characteristically does. "Men can't get pregnant Hiro. And that man was..." Her voiced trailed off as it became more of a noise, Was this what actually scared her? Hiro sighed, he tried to say something comforting.

"Well, I haven't seen any male pregnant yet." She calmed down after hearing that, and quickly pulled her arms off of him, and swiftly moved to her arm of the couch. "That didn't happen, you'd better know that," Hiro looked at her, and smiled.

"Oh, okay...".

GoGo quickly snapped at him. "Shouldn't you be in your room anyways? I'm sure Aunt Cass wouldn't approve of you watching any movie rated higher than PG14." Hiro sighed, and looked a bit disappointed, but slowly rose himself from the couch, and slumped up the stairs.

He looked out a window and realised how late it was, and stopped halfway up the stairs before the wall separated them. "Goodnight." She looked at him up the stairs, and said the same thing to him, as he walked up to his room, and she began to rub her forehead, thinking about what had happened.


End file.
